Dilemna Father Walker Part Two
by girlmoustakis
Summary: Father Walker, from CREAM IN COFFEE, has to decide whether he is a man or a priest. He chooses with disaterous results.


**DILEMMA**

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FATHER JOHN'S BEDROOM. NIGHT.

FATHER JOHN WALKER is busy packing when MAMA-LYDIA LANE, enters. He is whistling happily. She stands by the door and folds her arms.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You sound happy, John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I am, Mama. I'm going to see an old friend.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Your mentor?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How did you guess?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You always get that way before you leave. Is it a special occasion?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's his 30-year anniversary. His church is throwing him a big party and they asked me to come.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You really love that man?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

He's the reason I'm here.

(turns to her)

If he hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead by now. He's more than a friend, he's my savior.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Correction, John. God is your savior. HE was just the messenger.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(turning back to suitcase)

Why, Lydia? If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were describing an angel.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Maybe I was. When do you leave for San Diego?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

After Sunday mass. I'll only be gone for a three days. Who knows? Maybe I'll even go to the zoo. I always liked it.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You do that, John. I'll keep the peace here.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

EXT. STREET. -- DAY

LIONEL TAYLOR is at a small hot dog stand. Mama sees him and walks over. She is carrying two bags of groceries. He doesn't see her.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Well, if it isn't Detective Taylor?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

(turning)

Grandma! What are you doing here?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Getting dinner.

(looks at dog)

It's probably healthier than yours. Do you know what's in that dog? If you did, you wouldn't eat it.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I like hot dogs.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You always did. You gonna let me hold these bags or are you gonna help? I thought I taught you better than that.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Sorry, Grandma.

(grabbing bags)

Where are you parked?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I'm not. I'm walking.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

(walking)

Is that for you and John?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

He's leaving town for a few days. His friend in San Diego is having some type of shindig. You know how much he loves that man.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

You ever met him?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Once. He seemed nice enough, not special. Though John treats him as God.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I could think of a worse type of hero worship.

(stops at church door)

Well, Grandma, we're here. I have to run.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

How's Esther doing?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Just fine. I saw her just yesterday. She told me Mary was out of town too. She went for a job interview.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Mary's quitting?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

She's considering a transfer. This thing with John is getting to her. How long can she go on loving someone who doesn't love her back?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Oh, but he does. He just can't show it.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I don't envy him there. I like a warm female form by me in the middle of the night.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

So why aren't you married?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

I'm not that desperate. There's a big field out there and **I **am going to play every inch of it.

(gives her groceries)

See you, Grandma.

He starts to walk away.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Lionel?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

(turning)

Yes?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Where's Mary's interview?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

San Diego, why?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You know why? Two unescorted people, alone in the same city? That's a formula for disaster.

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

Don't worry. It's a big city. The odds of them meeting are almost nonexistent.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I hope you're right.

Detective Taylor touches his stomach.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Something wrong, Lionel?

DETECTIVE LIONEL TAYLOR

All of a sudden I don't feel too good. Maybe you were right about that dog.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Come inside. I'll give you some seltzer.

The two go in.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. PAUL ROBINSON'S OFFICE. -- DAY

MARY ROSSI is sitting across PAUL ROBINSON. He is an attractive man in this 30's. He is looking over her resume.

PAUL ROBINSON

This is very impressive, Miss Rossi. You've done alot for the shelter. I'm surprised you want to leave.

MARY ROSSI

It's time for a change.

PAUL ROBINSON

This job is a REAL change. You're not in the field anymore. It's pure administration. You'd be lucky to get out of the office. Won't you be bored? Your resume has you as a real go-getter, not a bureaucrat.

MARY ROSSI

Somebody has to do it.

PAUL ROBINSON

One thing, it will be safer.

(looks at resume)

I see you worked closely with St. Gregory's Church?

MARY ROSSI

It was in my district. Some of my cases were referrals.

PAUL ROBINSON

(pulls out newspaper clipping)

This must be the case of the child prostitute?

MARY ROSSI

Esther was very special to us.

PAUL ROBINSON

Us?

MARY ROSSI

Father Walker and I. He found her and we both tried to help her get out.

PAUL ROBINSON

How is she doing?

MARY ROSSI

She's in school. Top of her class.

PAUL ROBINSON

And the pimp?

MARY ROSSI

Dead. He was stabbed in jail.

PAUL ROBINSON

No loss. You'll have to excuse my attitude. I have little patience for that kind.

MARY ROSSI

You're not alone.

PAUL ROBINSON

(putting down resume)

What can I say? As far as I'm concerned, you can have the job. When can you start?

MARY ROSSI

I have a few things to clear up first.

PAUL ROBINSON

Of course.

(standing)

Well, let's grab some lunch and I'll show you around. There's a church we like to work with. It's not like St. Greg's. The people are more professional.

MARY ROSSI

Yuppies?

PAUL ROBINSON

It's the priest I want you to meet. He's not afraid to get his hands dirty. He's quite a do-gooder. He loves to help people.

MARY ROSSI

Sounds like someone I know.

PAUL ROBINSON

Who?

MARY ROSSI

No one important.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. CHURCH. -- DAY. -- LATER

Father Walker and FATHER LEONARD MILLER are sitting in the front row. Father Miller is in his late 50's.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I've forgotten just how beautiful this church was. I guess it pays to have a wealthy congregation.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

They're very good with the collection plate.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I bet they don't even miss it, unlike my flock.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Remember what I said, John? A few dollars from someone who can't afford it is worth more than a hundred from someone who can.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's still money.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

But it means more to the poor man. And that's what makes it more valuable. Remember the church roof?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Point taken. I can't believe you've been here 30 years. It seems like yesterday we just met.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Little did I know, when I walked into that park, I would find a man God would be very proud of.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You're exaggerating, Leonard. I'm not anyone special. I'm just a priest, like you. I'm just doing what you do.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You underestimate yourself, John. Any other man would have left long ago, but you stayed.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I love the people.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

And they love you back. Father Riccardo was often compared to you when you were sick, and he ALWAYS fell short. That didn't much for his ego.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I had to leave. The chemo took alot out of me. It seems strange. I have buried three Vietnam vets who died from the same cancer I had. Yet, I lived. I don't understand why? Why did **I** beat cancer?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

So you could help the ones who have it. Who to better understand what they're going through than you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You have a point.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(starting to laugh)

I wish I could have seen you bald.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It was quite a sight. When I started to loose my hair, I shaved it off. I thought it looked cool. Apparently I was the only one. I was told by my parishioners white men don't do bald. I reminded them about Telly Salvalas but they still disagreed. They were glad when the hair came back.

Father Miller looks at his watch. Father Walker notices.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Expecting something?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Someone. I'm supposed to meet the new prospective assistant to MY social worker. He's bringing her after their interview. She comes highly recommended.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Reminds me of Mary.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Who?

(looks up)

Doesn't matter. They're here.

Mary and Paul walk down the aisle. John sees her and is surprised. Father Miller walks up to greet them.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Hello, Paul. I see you've brought your prospect.

PAUL ROBINSON

Yes, Father. This is Mary Rossi. She's from Seattle.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Seattle? What a coincidence?

(looks at John)

John, could you please come here?

He reluctantly does. Father Walker and Mary both look VERY uncomfortable.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

John, I'd like you to meet Paul Robinson. He works for Catholic Charities.

Father Walker shakes his hand.

PAUL ROBINSON

And this is Mary Rossi. She's considering joining my staff here. She's from Seattle.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We've met.

Father Miller and Paul look confused.

MARY ROSSI

Hello, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I didn't know you were leaving the shelter?

MARY ROSSI

I was looking for a change. I'm entitled.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Of course, you are. If this means you got the job.

MARY ROSSI

Thank you, but I haven't quite decided yet. I just came for the interview.

PAUL ROBINSON

If she agrees, the job is hers.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

If she does, you're very lucky. Mary is a brilliant woman. She's done wonders for the family shelter. The people of San Diego will be glad to have her. She will be missed. If you'll excuse me, I have something to do.

Father Walker walks away. Father Miller is confused.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

That was strange. He normally isn't like that. He's usually very friendly.

MARY ROSSI

John and I worked together on alot of problem cases. He probably doesn't want to start over with someone new. It's a difficult position.

PAUL ROBINSON

And one you've done very well at, or I wouldn't have you here. Father, can you show her around the place?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Gladly. Please, Miss Rossi, come with me.

The three walk on.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. FATHER MILLER'S OFFICE. -- MORNING

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Almost ready?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I will be in a few minutes.

(picks up camera)

I came prepared.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You always do. You must really love the zoo?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The zoo is famous. It's been a few years since I've seen it. I want to make sure I get all the new stuff on this film before I go back. I won't be long.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I trust you. Before you go, John, could you answer me a question?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sure.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Is there bad blood between you and Miss Rossi?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nothing to worry about.

Father Walker leaves.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Then why am I still worried?

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. SAN DIEGO ZOO. -- DAY. LATER.

Father Walker is walking around, camera in hand. He sees a group of people in front of a new exhibit. He aims and shoots. The crowd leaves, leaving one with her back turned to him. He starts to shoot again as she turns. It is Mary. They recognize each other.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mary?

MARY ROSSI

John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What are you doing here?

MARY ROSSI

I came to see the zoo. I've heard so much about it. And you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(walking to her)

It's my favorite place. I used to come here alot when I lived here. It's a nice zoo.

MARY ROSSI

I agree.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How long have you been here? I mean the zoo.

MARY ROSSI

A few hours. I'm ready to go back to the hotel.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Did you drive?

MARY ROSSI

I took the bus.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll drive you back, if you don't mind me snapping a few shots along the way. I'm almost done.

MARY ROSSI

Alright.

They start walking. Father Walker is apprehensive.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mary, there's a reason I want to walk with you and it's not the animals.

MARY ROSSI

I didn't think it was the animals. I know you too well. What's on your mind?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We need to talk.

MARY ROSSI

So talk.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You may have noticed I've been keeping my distance from you. And the only time we meet it's for business, and always when we're not alone.

MARY ROSSI

And it thought it was my imagination.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It wasn't.

MARY ROSSI

Have I done something wrong?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not consciously. You see I've known for some time now your feelings have changed towards me. They've become...potentially dangerous. You've started seeing me as a man, not a priest. And that's what I am. At first I tried to ignore it. I guess I hoped it would go away, only it didn't. The opposite happened. I noticed it got worse when I became sick. Right before I left for my chemo, you started acting like a..a wife. And I was so scared I was going to die, I let you. Am I correct?

MARY ROSSI

Yes.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's when it got ugly. I finally realized I had the same feelings for you. For a long time I tried to deny it to myself, but the cancer and my fear of mortality brought it out. That's why I started avoiding you.

MARY ROSSI

I thought love brought people together, not pulled them apart.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

With normal people, yes. Something else happened when I was gone that I never told anyone. I started evaluating my life and one thing kept popping up. I realized I missed having a family. I missed the children and I missed a wife. A man always wants to be loved.

MARY ROSSI

I thought you were happy with your choice?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I am.

MARY ROSSI

Then what are you getting at?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Whenever I thought about my wife, I saw you. Lately, whenever I see you, I see the faces of our children. Children we can never have as long as I keep this job. And I have no desire to quit.

MARY ROSSI

I didn't ask you too.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

There are alot of priests that wouldn't let their job stop them from having physical love. You hear about it everyday.

MARY ROSSI

It's usually with children.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It happens between adults. The woman becomes their mistress.

MARY ROSSI

I've read THE THORNBIRDS, and I saw the movie.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Me too, but unlike the priest in that movie, I can't do both,.

(stops and looks at her)

I'm in love with you.

MARY ROSSI

If you knew how long I've waited to hear you say that.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And you won't hear it again. I will not make you my mistress. I want you as my wife and mother of my children. But as long as I wear a collar, I can't.

MARY ROSSI

Why are you bringing this up now? Is it because I'm leaving?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes. I'm asking you NOT to leave. Not for me, but the shelter needs you. The people need you. Without your help, Esther would still be on the streets, or worse, dead.

MARY ROSSI

She came to you for help.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And I sent her to you. And that's why she's starting college.

(takes her hands)

Mary, please don't go. There are other Esthers out there. Where will they go?

MARY ROSSI

(breaking free and walking)

There will be another replacement.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not with your experience. I need to know, and please tell me the truth. I have never lied to you. Don't start now. Are you leaving because of us?

MARY ROSSI

No.

(lying)

I just need to move on. That's all.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So, it's a promotion?

MARY ROSSI

No, the pay is the same. I'm just working at the corporate offices, behind a desk. It's much safer and more...comfortable. That's my reason. Are you satisfied?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes.

MARY ROSSI

Can I ask you question? Since we're being honest?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Of course.

MARY ROSSI

When you were in Nam and with your working girls, was it satisfying?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It was necessary. They were more than just...physical recreation. They were our only choice of sanity. It was crazy over there.

MARY ROSSI

You never had any problems with them?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Lionel exaggerates. I had to pay, sometimes. I wouldn't do that now.

MARY ROSSI

You can't.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Even if I could. They were great therapy. You never knew if your trip out into the bush was your last. And the things we saw, you can't begin to imagine. We needed to feel alive. Sometimes I would just have them hold me. It was the closest thing to my mother. They were our Mary Magdalene's.

MARY ROSSI

So you were satisfied?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It was the closest satisfaction we could find. Some were wonderful women. Sometimes I wonder what they're doing now?

MARY ROSSI

Would you like to see them again?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

They were my friends, just like you.

MARY ROSSI

Do you ever wonder if you left any packages behind?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Sometimes. If I did, they wouldn't have it as hard as the others.

MARY ROSSI

What others?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

A white child was treated better than a black one, even there.

MARY ROSSI

Did anyone every try to find you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, but the last place they would look would be St. Greg's. I wasn't priest material then. I've changed over the years. Well, here's the gate. My car's a rental. I hope I can find it.

MARY ROSSI

What about your pictures?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I've got enough. Let's go. Wish me luck finding the car.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. HOTEL ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

Father Walker and Mary enter. He keeps his distance. Mary is quiet and the moment is filled with sexual tension.

MARY ROSSI

Thanks for the lift. It was unexpected.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What are the odds we would be in the same city, at the same time, yet alone the zoo?

MARY ROSSI

Probably too small to even count.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(walking to her)

Mary,

(puts hands on her shoulders)

I wish you luck in whatever decisions you make. I just wish you wouldn't leave the shelter. It's come a long way since you took over.

MARY ROSSI

I grew to love it. I'm going to miss it.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And I'm going to miss you. You were a good friend. Good-bye.

He kisses her cheek and turns and stops. The moment is volcanic. He then turns, grabs her and kisses her passionately. She responds and they fall to the bed.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. HOTEL ROOM. DAY. -- LATER

They are in bed. A sheet covers them. Her head is lying on his chest while he has his arm around her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How do you feel?

MARY ROSSI

Happy, and you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Wonderful. It's been alot of years for me. I didn't hurt you, did I? I don't know my own strength.

MARY ROSSI

No, you didn't.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm much more disciplined at the gym. This was not disciplined. Course,

(pulling her away)

If I were disciplined, this wouldn't have happened.

He gets up and starts to get dressed.

MARY ROSSI

Where are you going?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Away from here?

He continues dressing and talking.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mary, this was wrong. It shouldn't have happened.

MARY ROSSI

So, you're going to forget about it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We both have to.

(holding collar)

I'm a priest, not a regular man. You need a full-time mate. The last thing you should be is a mistress to a priest.

MARY ROSSI

I love you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And I love you. That hasn't changed. We have! There should never have been a we!

Mary's eyes start to tear.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

You deserve better than that, better than me.

A tear falls down her cheek as she quietly sits there in disbelief.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mary, please don't cry. You know I'm right. I'm the wrong guy for you. You deserve a husband, and family. I can never give that to you. Mary, please stop looking at me like that.

(holds collar in air)

This is what I am.

She sits there crying quietly.

MARY ROSSI

I still love you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And I still love you

(looks at collar)

Oh, what the hell! It's already happened.

He jumps to the bed and starts kissing her again. The collar gets crushed under his weight. He stops and looks at her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I can't seem to leave. I never want to leave again.

MARY ROSSI

Then stay.

He kisses her gently and they fall together.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. FATHER MILLER'S OFFICE. -- EVENING. LATER THAT DAY

Father Walker enters quietly, carefully trying not to make noise with the door. He passes a chair from the back when he hears a voice.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Enjoy your day, John?

Father Miller gets up and faces Father Walker.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, I did.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(looks at watch)

Zoo closed hours ago. Where have you been?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I met a friend at the zoo and we went out later.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You look guilty. Was it Miss Rossi?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, and it wasn't preplanned. We met by coincidence. They do happen. Don't you believe me?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You have no reason to lie about the zoo. It's a popular place. It's what you did afterward that bothers me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I didn't say anything happened.

Father Miller walks up to him.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Your body language tells me. You two are in love, aren't you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

And something did happen?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(pausing)

We didn't mean it to happen. We knew each other for years back home and nothing happened. We were always too busy. I had the church and she had her shelter. I don't know why it happened now.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I do. "When the cat's away, the mouse will play." You had no responsibilities. No one here could stop you. No one, except yourselves.

(walks behind John)

I'm going to ask you a question and I want the truth. How far did it go?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

As far as two consenting adults can do.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

I was afraid of that. It was written all over your face. Let's sit down. I have a story to tell you.

They do and face each other.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Now comes the lecture part.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

You know me well, John. Yes, it's a lecture WITH a story. Some year's back I knew a priest who fell in love with a parishioner. It never went as far as you did but there was passion. One day he was forced to make a decision. Does he stay in the church or go with the woman he loves?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What did he do? How do you know about him?

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

He's me, and I'm celebrating my 30th year as a priest.

(gets up)

I'll leave you now with something to think about. In your rush to love did you use protection?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm a priest. I don't carry condoms.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Did she have any?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, but she's single. She has to be using something. Doesn't she? It's the 20th century. Women are liberated.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Was she socially active back home?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, she was a homebody.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

No boyfriends?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I never met any. She was always alone.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

No, she was always with you. She was never alone. And you always kept your distance, until now. I ask you. Would a woman who has NO sex life be on birth control?

Father Walker's face drops.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Good night, John. Sleep well.

Father Miller walks away into the shadows. Father Walker runs to the door and leaves. Father Miller comes back into the light.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(praying)

Father, please don't bring an innocent life into this world because of one transgression.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. HOTEL LOBBY. -- NIGHT. LATER.

Father Walker runs in to use a hotel phone. He dials. There is no reply. He turns to a DESK CLERK.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Can you help me?

DESK CLERK

I'll try, Father. What is the problem?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Is a Mary Rossi still here? Her room doesn't answer.

DESK CLERK

She left an hour ago. I checked her out myself.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Did she say where she was going?

DESK CLERK

No, but she did seem upset. I didn't ask any questions. Is she in any trouble?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I hope not. Thank you.

Father Walker walks away and sits down. He puts his hands over his head and then looks up to pray.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

God, please let us escape any more bad circumstances. This is the last thing Mary needs. How could I have been so stupid!

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. FATHER MILLER'S OFFICE. -- NIGHT. LATER.

Father Walker enters quietly. Father Miller is in his chair again. Father Walker does not see him in the dark.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Well, John. Did you find out?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She left town already. I was too late.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

(standing)

John, how many times have you counseled an anxious teenager about birth control?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

More times than I care to count. Teenage pregnancies are not good.

FATHER LEONARD MILLER

Neither are adult ones. You're a grown man. You knew better.

(starts walking away)

Let's hope nothing comes of this. I like Miss Rossi. I hope she takes the position. Goodnight, John. We have an early mass tomorrow.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Goodnight.

Father Miller leaves and Father Walker follows.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FATHER WALKER'S STUDY. -- DAY

Mama is at the desk writing appointments into a schedule book. Father Walker enters with his suitcase.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(looking up)

John, you're back early. I didn't expect you till tomorrow.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I came home early.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

That was a short visit. I thought he was your best friend.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Something happened.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Judging by the look on your face, it wasn't good. Want to talk about it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(sitting down)

I screwed up, Mama. There's no way to fix this.

He starts to tear and hangs his head.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(sitting next to him)

What happened, John? You can tell me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I met Mary. She was interviewing for a new job. Her boss brought her into Leonard's church to meet him. I didn't know she wanted to leave.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

No one did. But how long can she stay here, loving a man who didn't love her?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, he does now. We met by accident at the zoo. I drove her to her hotel. Only, I didn't leave.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Oh, dear. I don't like the sound of that. What happened?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Nothing a priest should be doing. Let's just say we made up for lost time. After it was over, I told her to forget about it. It was a mistake. WE were a mistake.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

How did she take it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She left early and didn't give a destination. She's probably home back by now.

(looking at her)

Mama, I have hurt my friend. We can never be the same again. I can't give her what she wants. Why did I do it?

He holds his head in his hands.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You're a man, John. You've tasted that part of your life. It's like riding a bike. You never forget. In your case, your body never forgot.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I could have stopped it. I SHOULD have stopped it.

(looking at her)

Mama, it felt so right. We were meant to be together. It was not just sex. We loved. How come God gave us this love? Didn't he know what I was?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Maybe he was counting on you to know what YOU are. He gave you free will.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And I blew it. Give me some guidance, Mama. You're always there with words of wisdom.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I don't have words but I have a history lesson. You are my third priest. Did I ever tell you about my first?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

He was a young one, just like you. And just like you, he fell in love with a parishioner. He left to marry her. After six months they divorced. Only, by then, she was pregnant.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What did he do?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

He never came back and he's paying child support. What ever you decide, remember you can't come back. What will you do now?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm going to see her and straighten this out. I can't have her leaving under these circumstances, if she does leave.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You left her no choice. She has to.

(standing)

Whatever you do, make it quick.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I don't know what to say to her.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

What ever you do or say, make sure you're at least five feet apart and both have your clothes on. That's the only way you two will be safe. You've eaten of the tree of knowledge. That knowledge will never go away.

(walks to desk)

I've written your appointments into your calendar. The numbers are by the names. I suggest you look at these as soon as you can. You have some busy days ahead of you. The least you have on your mind, the better.

She walks out. Father Walker reads the schedule.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. FATHER WALKER'S BEDROOM. -- NIGHT

Father Walker is sleeping and dreaming. This is his dream.

He is wearing pajama bottoms and is getting ready for bed. Mary comes out of the bathroom. She is wearing a sexy baby doll. He turns and is pleased.

JOHN WALKER

Is that new?

MARY WALKER

I got it today. My friend, Vicki, gave it to me.

JOHN WALKER

Is that the one with the secret?

MARY WALKER

That very one. Do you like it, Mr. Walker?

JOHN WALKER

(smiling)

Yes, Mrs. Walker.

He goes to her and gently brings her to the bed.

JOHN WALKER

And no. I prefer your birthday suit more.

MARY WALKER

Why Mr. Walker? You have a dirty mind.

JOHN WALKER

(touching the pants)

Damn right!

Father Walker wakes up. He is miffed. He tries to go to sleep. After a few minutes, his eyes close and he begins to dream again.

John is in bed again. He wakes up to see a young boy of four standing in front of him. It is his son, ZEK.

JOHN WALKER

What is it, Zek?

ZEK WALKER - FOUR

Petee stinks.

JOHN WALKER

Of course he does. His diapers need changing.

ZEK WALKER - FOUR

Then do it.

John leans over and pokes Mary.

JOHN WALKER

Honey, go change Pete's diapers.

MARY WALKER

You do it.

JOHN WALKER

You're his mother.

MARY WALKER

You put him there. I want some sleep.

He looks at Zek.

JOHN WALKER

Okay, Zek. I'll change him. But remember, you were like that too.

He walks into the nursery/bedroom. Zek stands at the door holding his nose. John turns to him.

JOHN WALKER

Don't push it.

He goes to the crib and picks up the baby the baby to touch his bottom. This is PETER WALKER, age 6 months.

JOHN WALKER

Your brother's right. You're due for a change.

He grabs a new diaper and begins the change. Zek stands in the hallway, still holding his nose. John takes off the soiled diaper.

JOHN WALKER

WOO! Your brother is right. I'll clean you up. You'll be good as new.

(turns to Zek)

You smelled the same way, too, kid.

He finishes the job and picks up the baby.

JOHN WALKER

There, all spanking clean. Are you happy now, Zek? You can come in now.

He does and hands him a lysol can. John looks at him.

JOHN WALKER

You're really milking this.

Father Walker's alarm goes off. He is awake but afraid to open up his eyes. He finally does. He is alone. He stares at the empty room, opens up a drawer and pulls out a picture of him and Mary.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(holding it to heart)

That could have been us, Mary.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. MARY ROSSI'S OFFICE. -- DAY

She is on the phone concluding a call.

MARY ROSSI

Yes, Paul. I'll think about your offer. I need to see what I need to clear up here first. I can't leave the place unattended...No, I'm not having second thoughts. I am still interested in the position. It's just that something has happened that may change things. I'll call you in a few days...Bye.

She hangs up to see Father Walker in the doorway.

MARY ROSSI

John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Am I disturbing something? If I am, I can come back later.

MARY ROSSI

No, please sit down.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'll close the door. This requires privacy.

He does.

MARY ROSSI

What's this about?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I need to ask you a question. It's important.

MARY ROSSI

I already don't like the sound of this.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Last time, when we...I wasn't thinking about something very important.

MARY ROSSI

What?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Birth control. A priest doesn't normally carry condoms. I need to know if you were using something.

MARY ROSSI

You came here to ask me if I use birth control? How dare you?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

We could have made a life. It's not fair to it or you.

MARY ROSSI

Or you. God forbid you should take responsibility for your actions.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How can you say that? I'm very responsible. And lower your voice. Others can hear.

MARY ROSSI

(angry)

Let them hear. Maybe THEY should know their priest should use condoms. You didn't come here to ask how **I** felt about us. You came to get your neck out of hot water!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How can you say that!

(speaking low)

I love you. And I will stand by you all the way, if I have to.

MARY ROSSI

(yelling)

All the way to the clinic door!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I would never ask you to do that!

MARY ROSSI

You're not the first priest to pay for his OWN abortion!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mary, please­ Tell me. I need to know.

(speaking low)

Are you using something?

MARY ROSSI

(standing)

Get out!

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What?

MARY ROSSI

(pointing to door)

Get out of my office­

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mary, please calm down and listen to reason. We may have a real problem.

MARY ROSSI

(screaming)

Get out before I HAVE you thrown out, FATHER Walker­!

He leaves and she picks up the phone and dials. She is crying.

MARY ROSSI

Mr. Robinson, please.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ST. GREGORY'S CHURCH. DAY

Father Walker is sitting on a pew. He is daydreaming again.

John is under the hood of a car. All you can see is his butt. A young man of 18 walks up. It is Zek.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

Hey, dad.

JOHN WALKER

Hey, Zek. What's up?

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

I came for a few things before I go out.

JOHN WALKER

Getting excited about the prom?

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

(looking at butt)

I refuse to talk to your butt.

John gets up. He is older but sill quite handsome. He rubs his hands on a rag.

JOHN WALKER

Sorry, bad habit?

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

So, we've noticed. And no I'm not excited about the prom. It's just another EXPENSIVE dance.

JOHN WALKER

Years from now, you'll see it differently. So, you got everything?

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

Yes. I have the tickets, corsage, condoms and tux.

JOHN WALKER

Good.

(realizing)

Condoms?

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

Don't look so shocked. You're the one who gave me THAT speech. A guy has to be prepared. He never knows if he'll get lucky.

JOHN WALKER

I'm just surprised about your honesty.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

I shouldn't be that honest, especially with my parental units.

JOHN WALKER

You've grown up so fast. Is seems like yesterday you were complaining about your bother's diapers.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

Will you knock off with that story? You repeat it with every girlfriend.

JOHN WALKER

You're a regular Casanova. Speaking of Pete, where is he?

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

Mom took him shopping for pants. He's out grown the last ones.

JOHN WALKER

You boys are all legs. You'll eat me out house and home. A mechanics salary can just go so far.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

From priest to mechanic. That's quite a change.

JOHN WALKER

It's the only thing I was good at.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

(looking at street)

Speaking of parental units, here comes mom.

A car drives up. An older, but still very pretty Mary comes out. She is followed by a tall and skinny teenager. He is PETER WALKER, at fourteen.

JOHN WALKER

Hello, dear.

MARY WALKER

Hi, Honey. I took Pete shopping. He needed new jeans. While we were out, I got some groceries.

JOHN WALKER

(looking at inside of car)

Did you leave any in the store? Other people have to eat too.

MARY WALKER

I know it's alot, but it's not everyday I have help to carry them. Peter, Zek, take the bags inside and put them away.

PETER WALKER - FOURTEEN

All of them?

MARY WALKER

Yes, all. You're big boys. You can do it.

PETER WALKER - FOURTEEN

Mom, slavery was outlawed years ago.

MARY WALKER

Not in this house! Now do it.

PETER WALKER - FOURTEEN

But, mom!

MARY WALKER

This is not a democracy.

The two boys start doing it. When they are finished, they can be seen in the kitchen window watching their parents. John looks at Mary and smiles.

JOHN WALKER

You are the prettiest taskmaster I've even seen. If the Egyptians had you, there would be no exodus.

MARY WALKER

Its called motherhood. So, how was your day?

JOHN WALKER

The usual. Today was slow so I came home early to work on this one.

MARY WALKER

You'll never get that one to work. Give it up.

JOHN WALKER

Hey! When I was a priest, I kept that one going for years. I had to quit when they stopped making parts. I'm a damn good mechanic. I'll get this guy fixed. How was your day?

MARY WALKER

Nothing special. I'll go get dinner started.

JOHN WALKER

Give me some sugar first. I promise not to get your clothes dirty.

He leans over carefully and kisses her on the lips. The boys smile from the kitchen window.

JOHN WALKER

I've been waiting for that all day.

He leans back into the car.

JOHN WALKER

Call me when dinner's ready.

She looks at his butt and shakes her head.

MARY WALKER

I must be the only wife in history to spend MOST of her marriage, looking at her husband's butt.

JOHN WALKER

I heard that.

She walks away. The boys laugh and continue with the groceries.

A hand comes on Father Walker's shoulder. He jumps. It is Mama.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's okay. I was just day dreaming.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You've been doing alot of that lately.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I've had alot on my mind.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Did you see Mary?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Yes, and it didn't go well.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

What happened?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

She threw me out of her office. She wouldn't even listen to me. I'm going to try again and this time, she'll listen. She has too. I've made my decision.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Which is?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I choose Mary. You're going to have to get used to another priest.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

When will you tell her?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

As soon as I'm finished with this baptism.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I'm glad. At least you're following your heart. I wouldn't have it anyway. That reminds me. They called. They're running late.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Guess I'll have to wait a little later before I see Mary.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(looking up)

You may not have to. She's here. I'll leave you two alone. I have some work in the office.

She leaves and hides behind a column. He doesn't even hear her last statement. All he can do is look at Mary. She walks up to him.

MARY ROSSI

John?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Mary?

MARY ROSSI

I need to talk to you. It's important.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So do I. You go first.

MARY ROSSI

I don't know where to begin except at the beginning.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

That's usually a good place.

MARY ROSSI

I've done alot of thinking and I've accepted the position in San Diego.

Father Walker's face drops.

MARY ROSSI

You were right. We would be a mistake. You would hate me after six months. What happened in San Diego should never have happened. I'm sorry, John. I can't stay or see you anymore. Our friendship is over. What did you have to say?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It's not important. Good luck in San Diego. Father Leonard is getting a good person. Take good care of him. He's a good guy.

MARY ROSSI

Good-bye, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Good-bye.

He leans over and kisses her cheek. She leaves. Mama comes from behind the column. He puts his hand up to her. He is visibly upset.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not now, Mama. Not now. I have to get ready for the baptism.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. MARY'S BEDROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

She is packing when Mama enters. Mary doesn't see her but keeps packing.

MARY ROSSI

My, don't people knock anymore?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I had to talk to you.

MARY ROSSI

(packing)

So talk.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

How can you be so cold? You broke his heart.

MARY ROSSI

And what about my heart? Why am I the bad guy all of a sudden? I'm also an injured party. He started it.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I don't need to hear the details.

MARY ROSSI

(turning)

Well, you better. He started it, and he didn't play nice. Would you like to see the marks?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(waving hand in air)

That is none of my business.

MARY ROSSI

The man was horny, VERY horny. He enjoyed every moment. And afterwards he threw me away. I was just another piece. He wants his job more. He would never choose me.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

He did. That's what he wanted to tell you before you BLEW him off.

MARY ROSSI

I didn't know.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Well, it's too late now. He's staying but his heart is gone. Enjoy San Diego, Miss Rossi.

Mama leaves and Mary starts crying.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

INT. RECTORY. NIGHT. -- LATER

Mama is making a cup of tea when she sees a cabinet door open. She starts to close it when she sees it is empty.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Where's the liquor?

She walks into the study and up to Father Walker's bedroom door. It is ajar. She opens it and sees Father Walker lying on the bed. He is drunk and sleeping. An empty bottle of tequila and glass are on the table. She goes in quietly. He is lying face up with his shoes still on. She takes off his shoes and grabs a blanket from the chair and covers him. She then picks up the bottle and examines it and then looks at him.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You drank everything but the worm.

(picks up glass)

You're gonna have one hell-of-a headache tomorrow.

She takes the glass and bottle and quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. RECTORY KITCHEN. MORNING. NEXT DAY.

Mama is making breakfast. She hears Father Walker getting ill in the bathroom. It ends and he enters. He is green.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Have a bad night?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How can you tell?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You match the wallpaper.

She pulls out a drink and puts it in front of him.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

This is for you.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(looking at drink)

That looks disgusting. What is it?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Something to clear your head.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What about my stomach?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You already lost it, so it doesn't matter. Was it worth it?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

What?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

The woman or the booze?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

The booze wasn't. I'd forgotten how it felt. I don't want to feel it again. Given the choice, I know the one I wouldn't do again.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

The woman?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No, the booze. Don't look so shocked, Mama. I will never forget Mary. But she's free now to go on with her life. That's as it should be. I guess God wants me to stick around.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Do I have to get used to a new priest?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not yet.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You're not going after her?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

No. That's the only thing I'm sure about.

(picks up glass)

Well, here goes. Down the hatch.

He drinks half of it and runs out of the room. He can be heard being ill again. Mama goes into the cabinet and pulls out a box of seltzer. She puts water in a glass and drops two tablets and starts walking to the bathroom door.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(singing)

Plop, plop. Fizz, fizz. Oh, what a relief it is.

She walks on.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FATHER WALKER'S STUDY. -- AFTERNOON

Father Walker is in front of his computer. He is trying to write but is distracted. He pulls out a picture of Mary and looks at it when Mama enters. He looks up.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Hello, Mama.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Hello, John. Writer's block?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

How did you guess?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You always keep a picture of her in your desk?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It reminds me of a better time. You know what I miss the most?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

No, tell me.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I miss my friend. You're my friend but she was closer to my age.

(takes her hand)

Lydia, this was a test, wasn't it?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Guess so.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

And I failed terribly. Why does God give us tests? Why did he choose love as mine?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

He didn't choose love. He chose physical love. That's the one thing you can never have.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

But why Mary?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

He knew that you were above chasing any skirt that crossed your path. You've proven that many times. He chose Mary because he knew you could love her. And by loving her, you would want her. That was your real test.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(picking up picture)

I still do. I want her as my mate. But most of all, I want her as my friend. I miss her terribly.

(looks at Mama)

Give me some words of wisdom. You've lived longer than me. Surely you have more wisdom than me. Right now, I'm not thinking straight. I need guidance.

Mama thinks for a moment and then takes his hands.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I can't give you guidance but I will tell you a story.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I like your stories.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I knew of a man once who lived a long time ago. He had everything; money, power, a nice family. One day it was taken away from him. Instead of making him desperate and causing him to make mistakes, he surprised everyone. He took the right path and was rewarded afterwards.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Where did you read that?

She takes his hand and puts it on the Bible.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

In here. His name was Job.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

I'm not like Job. He had material possessions. I have none. He had a family. I'm alone. What can God take away from me that's worth that much?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Your friend, Mary.

(takes both his hands)

You are a minority here, and I don't mean color. You have the soul of an innocent child. You see the beauty in everything and everyone. But you're in a world that is corrupt and very evil. Our world is not a pretty one. Very few things are peaceful. And Mary gave you peace.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

So, I was robbed. Only **I** made it happen, not God. I failed him, me, and Mary. I took the wrong path.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Sometimes the wrong path is the most pleasant, and the right one isn't. God gave us free will. You simply exercised yours. You have your sermon now, Father?

FATHER JOHN WALKER

(putting hands on keyboard)

Yes, Mama. I have my sermon. Thank you. Strange, I went to school to learn the Bible. And at the moment it gave me the answer, I wasn't even listening.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I'll leave you to your work. Goodnight, John.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Night.

She leaves and he starts to type.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. FATHER WALKER'S BEDROOM. -- LATER

Father Walker is sleeping and dreaming.

John is with an attractive WOMAN. She is SISTER BEATRICE GRIMM. They are at his garage and discussing her bill.

JOHN WALKER

All I need is your name and we're done.

SISTER BEATRICE GRIMM

It's Grimm.

JOHN WALKER

Miss Grimm.

SISTER BEATRICE GRIMM

Sister Beatrice Grimm.

JOHN WALKER

You're a nun?

SISTER BEATRICE GRIMM

Is that a problem?

JOHN WALKER

It's just that you're a very beautiful woman.

SISTER BEATRICE GRIMM

Thank you. But I'm not interested.

JOHN WALKER

I wasn't coming on to you. You see, I was a priest.

SISTER BEATRICE GRIMM

What happened?

JOHN WALKER

(waving hand)

My wife did.

SISTER BEATRICE GRIMM

Are you sorry you left? Do you miss it?

JOHN WALKER

I miss it. But then I look at the faces of my family and I'm glad I made my decision.

(points to picture)

That's them. That's my wife, Mary and our two boys.

SISTER BEATRICE GRIMM

Any of them want to follow in your steps?

JOHN WALKER

I can't speak for the youngest. He's still a confused teenager. But, I can speak for Zek, my eldest. The answer is "No". He likes girls. He has a new girlfriend every week. And none of them are dogs. I've even seen some older women look at him. I wouldn't be surprised if he's had a few. He started early.

SISTER BEATRICE GRIMM

A real Casanova.

JOHN WALKER

You can say that again. Speak of the devil, here he is.

Zek comes in.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

Hey, dad.

JOHN WALKER

Hello, son. What brings you here?

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

(pulling out paper)

Mom wants you to pick up a few things before you come home.

JOHN WALKER

Why can't you?

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

My girlfriend is coming here. We're going to a picnic.

JOHN WALKER

Mary, again?

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

No, Jane.

John laughs.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

What's so funny?

JOHN WALKER

You remind me of someone.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

Who?

JOHN WALKER

Me.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

Yeah, but you paid for yours.

JOHN WALKER

We all did. It was Vietnam. I wasn't always a priest. I'll like you to meet Sister Grimm.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

(looking at her)

She's a nun?

SISTER BEATRICE GRIMM

Yes, I'm a nun.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

Hey, man. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have heard that.

SISTER BEATRICE GRIMM

That's okay. I wasn't always a nun. I'll be going.

JOHN WALKER

Make sure you get that oil changed earlier next time. I've left a sticker with a date inside your car.

SISTER BEATRICE GRIMM

I will. Thank you, John.

She walks away. Zek and John watch her.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

What a waste?

JOHN WALKER

One less woman for you. Where is Jane?

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

(looking)

Coming now.

A very pretty, buxom dumb blond walks up.

JANE - DUMB BLONDE

There you are.

(puts arm around his waist)

I almost didn't see you.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

Dad, this is Jane. Jane, this is my dad.

JANE - DUMB BLONDE

Oh, he's so cute, in an OLD sort of way.

She laughs in a silly way. John smiles at Zek.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

Why don't we get going?

JANE - DUMB BLONDE

The car is at the corner. Nice to meet you, Mr. Walker.

Zek waves and she walks off. He starts to leave.

JOHN WALKER

Zek?

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

(turning)

Yeah?

JOHN WALKER

Are you prepared?

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

Yes, I brought the condoms.

JOHN WALKER

I meant the food. You really don't expect her to cook. She probably couldn't even make a sandwich. Do me a favor son? Marry this one. She's nice to look at. Not much between the ears but nice to look at.

ZEK WALKER - EIGHTEEN

Very funny, dad. See you later.

John returns to some paper work. Another MECHANIC walks up to him.

MECHANIC

Man, she really had jugs. Your son is lucky. How does he find them?

JOHN WALKER

I have no idea. Get me the next car.

John and Mary are in their bedroom. They are getting ready for bed. She is taking her robe off. He tries to touch her shoulder and she is repelled by his touch. He is put back.

JOHN WALKER

Sorry, I'll put more lotion on them.

MARY WALKER

(turning to him)

I'm sorry, honey. I just wasn't prepared for it.

JOHN WALKER

(putting lotion on hands)

I can't help my hands. They're workers hands. I can remember when they were always soft.

MARY WALKER

(taking his hands)

You were a priest then.

JOHN WALKER

And now I'm a mechanic. My hands are always rough.

MARY WALKER

I love those hands. They belong to the man I love.

She kisses them. She pulls her blankets off.

MARY WALKER

So, how's this one?

JOHN WALKER

Jane. She's very.

He makes a cupping action with both his hands.

JOHN WALKER

Talented. Just not between the ears. I swear they must be getting dumber. He's never going to settle down.

MARY WALKER

One day he will. He'll meet the right girl and lightening will strike.

JOHN WALKER

I hope she has an IQ of more than 5.

They get into bed and she reaches out to him and puts her arm around his chest.

JOHN WALKER

I am so glad you are an intelligent woman. It's nice having someone I can talk to.

MARY WALKER

I love you too. Night.

JOHN WALKER

Night, love.

He turns off the lights.

John and Mary are in a delivery room. A young woman, Zek's wife, ALICE WALKER, is in labor. Zek sits by her and holds her hand. A DOCTOR and NURSE are near by.

DOCTOR

We're almost here, Alice. Just a few more contractions.

ALICE WALKER

You said that hours ago.

DOCTOR

First babies take time.

Alice looks at Zek.

ALICE WALKER

If you ever come near me again, I'll kill you.

John and Mary smile with pride. PETER WALKER comes in. He is in his mid-twenties and a priest in training. He goes to his parents.

PETER WALKER - TWENTIES

Am I too late?

JOHN WALKER

She'll be popping out very soon now.

PETER WALKER - TWENTIES

You must be very proud.

JOHN WALKER

Sure am. At least this one can read.

PETER WALKER - TWENTIES

Dad, be nice. Just cause he dated stupid doesn't mean he'd wouldn't marry smart. Besides, the girl who pretends to be stupid is actually smarter than we are. You taught me that. If you'll excuse me, I'm about to be an uncle.

He goes over to the couple. Mary puts her arm around John's waist.

MARY WALKER

You've come full circle, John.

JOHN WALKER

And I had nothing to do with it. I let him vote his heart.

MARY WALKER

And if he doesn't make it?

JOHN WALKER

We'll support any decision he makes.

New activity happens at the bed. John and Mary approach. Alice is about to deliver. The doctor sits at her feet.

DOCTOR

Okay, Alice. At the next contraction, I want you to push.

Alice jerks.

ZEK WALKER - LATE TWENTIES

This is it, honey. Now let go.

She pushes and the doctor prepares himself.

DOCTOR

A little more. I can see the head. Push some more.

(does)

That's a good girl.

Alice falls back.

DOCTOR

I've got her.

(hands baby to nurse)

You'll see her in a few minutes.

ZEK WALKER - LATE TWENTIES

You did it, honey.

ALICE WALKER

We did it.

He kisses her. Pete looks at his parents and smiles.

MARY WALKER

How do you feel, uncle?

PETER WALKER - TWENTIES

Almost as proud as you, Grandma.

The nurse gives Alice the baby.

NURSE

Here's your mama, little girl.

Alice holds her. Zek is mesmerized.

ZEK WALKER - LATE TWENTIES

She's beautiful. Just like her mother.

Alice looks at Mary, who is very anxious.

MARY WALKER

Can I hold her?

Alice nods as Zek hands Mary the baby. John looks down at her and pokes.

JOHN WALKER

She has your nose.

MARY WALKER

And you chin. You want to hold her, Grandpa?

She hands him to John.

JOHN WALKER

Do you remember when the boys were this small?

She nods.

JOHN WALKER

Now, they're grown men.

(holds baby's hand)

And have their whole lives ahead of them. Just like you, little one. You make your parents proud. Let's get you back to mama. You should be hungry by now.

He gives her back to Alice. He is in tears. He puts his arm around Mary's waist.

JOHN WALKER

We did it, Mary. We made a family. We did good.

John, Mary, Zek and Pete look at Alice holding the baby.

Father Walker wakes up and pulls out a picture of Mary from the drawer.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Well, Mary. At least you can have that life.

He puts the picture back and goes back to sleep.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. FATHER WALKER'S STUDY. SUNDAY MORNING.

Father Walker is in full garb and getting ready for mass. He pulls out his sermon from an inside pocket and looks at a full-length mirror and begins to daydream.

Zek Walker, now in his early 40's, is working at John's garage. John enters as the phone rings and Zek picks it up.

ZEK WALKER - FORTIES

Walker and son...Hello, Mr. Berts. I was just going to call you. Your car is ready...Just what I quoted you. You can pick it up at anytime...See you then.

He hangs up as John walks up to him.

JOHN WALKER

You're going to have to change the name of this place soon.

ZEK WALKER - FORTIES

To what?

JOHN WALKER

Walker and daughter. Now that I've retired the business is all yours and the prettiest grease monkey in town.

ZEK WALKER - FORTIES

She takes after her grandpa. Where's mom?

JOHN WALKER

She's picking me up. She just went shopping. You know her and groceries.

A teenage girl enters. She is Zek's daughter, ANNE WALKER. Anne is wearing overalls and has her hair in a hat and grease is on her face and hands. She comes in carrying a dirty air filter.

ANNE WALKER

Dad, we need an air-filter.

(sees John)

Hey, Grandpa.

JOHN WALKER

Hello, Anne.

ANNE WALKER

You and grandma finally going fishing?

JOHN WALKER

Your uncle will be joining us. He has to wait till the replacement priest comes. He can't leave his church unattended.

John puts his hand on Zek's head.

JOHN WALKER

I am so proud of you, son. You had me so worried. You dated the dumbest women I've ever seen. I was so glad when you married Alice and gave me the smartest girl I've ever met, next to your mother.

ZEK WALKER - FORTIES

Except she doesn't know she's a girl. She has too much of your blood in her.

JOHN WALKER

I wouldn't worry.

(looks at window)

Ah, there's your mother now.

(goes to door)

You bring the family over for dinner. I'm bringing back lots of fish.

ZEK WALKER - FORTIES

I'll do that, dad.

John runs out. Zek sees him go into the car. Anne turns to Zek.

ANNE WALKER

Dad, the air filter?

ZEK WALKER - FORTIES

Alright. I'll find you some more.

John is sitting my a small and quiet lake. A house is in the back. He is fishing but nothing is biting. Peter approaches . He is in his late 30's. He sits down.

PETER WALKER - LATE THIRTIES

Hey, dad.

JOHN WALKER

Hello, Peter. You're early.

PETER WALKER - LATE THIRTIES

Traffic was light. The fish biting?

JOHN WALKER

Not a chance. I was never good at this.

PETER WALKER - LATE THIRTIES

Where's mom?

JOHN WALKER

Inside making lunch. Where's your gear?

PETER WALKER - LATE THIRTIES

In the car. Mind if I sit for awhile?

JOHN WALKER

I and the fish don't mind.

Peter sits.

PETER WALKER - LATE THIRTIES

Dad, can I ask you a question?

JOHN WALKER

Sure.

PETER WALKER - LATE THIRTIES

Do you miss being a priest?

JOHN WALKER

Not anymore. I did at first. Sometimes I wonder if my life was all a part of God's plan. I wouldn't have met your mother if I wasn't. My turn for a question. Have you met anyone special?

PETER WALKER - LATE THIRTIES

Me, no. I haven't met anyone special, like mom. So far it's just me and God. What if I did and I wanted to leave, like you?

JOHN WALKER

Then your mother and I would support you.

PETER WALKER - LATE THIRTIES

What about God?

JOHN WALKER

God and I still have a special relationship. We always have. In that way, we're both alike. I just have a different relationship with him now.

(looks at house)

Man, I'm getting hungry. What's keeping that woman?

PETER WALKER - LATE THIRTIES

I'll go check.

JOHN WALKER

You do that and don't come back without lunch. It's obvious we're not having fish.

Peter walks off. John looks at the lake and then the sky.

JOHN WALKER

God, I got a few words to say. I want to thank you for my life. I've worked hard, created my own business, had a loving wife and two great kids. I couldn't ask for more. Thank you. Now if you could do something about these fish. Amen.

He looks up at the house and sees Mary and Peter approaching.

Father Walker wakes up and looks at the sermon again and leaves the room.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

INT. ST. GREGORY'S CHURCH. MASS. -- CONTINUOUS

Father Walker is at the podium. Mama is in the fifth row. Mary is hiding in the back. He starts to read.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

My sermon today is about tests. I don't mean the type you study for but the ones life throws at us. There was a man who lived years ago. He had it all. He had money, power, a beautiful wife and great kids. One day he lost it all. His name was Job. We all know the story about the wager but that's now what I am addressing. I'm addressing the issue of choice and free will and their part in tests. Job had the choice of rebuking God but he didn't. He chose to do the right thing and was rewarded afterwards.

Now folks, we know that if we love someone and they are taken away, we still miss them. As should have Job, but the Bible doesn't include that. It just says he got his money, power and family back. And they all lived happily ever after. That ain't life people.

(looks around crowd)

I have had the privilege of hearing most of your confessions and I feel I know you, all.

(sees Mary)

You all have your secrets and have had your share of tests. Let's talk about the nature of tests. We are given a problem with several choices, right or wrong.

He stares at Mary. Mama sees him and looks to see Mary hiding behind a column. Mary does not know he sees her. He goes on with a dead pan expressions.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Very often the choice of wrong is paved with gold and everything beautiful. And the choice of right is rocky and very ugly. It's up to us to know which choice is right. There is also something else we should realize. When it is a loved one who is being tested, never forget to love them. And if their decision is wrong, stand by them. Very often their choice is difficult. Always look back on your own experiences.

If you've already made that choice, inform them of your resolution. Be prepared if they should not listen to your resolution. Your right choice could be their wrong one. Everyone is different. Let us all be like Job. Let us all think about our choices carefully and let us make the right decisions, no matter how unpleasant it is. For WE all will be rewarded later.

He looks at Mama.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Now most of you are wondering where this sermon came from. It comes from the source of MOST of my sermons, Miss Lane. You see recently, I had such a test, which I failed terribly. I blew it and Lydia pointed out to me that I was just exercising my right of free will.

(looks at Mary)

I made the wrong choice but the result of that test was the right one. There was no other solution.

(looks at crowd)

So what is the moral of this story? I am human. You are human. And as humans we ALL make mistakes. We all make bad choices. And when we or a loved one makes a wrong choice,

(looks at Mary)

Never stop loving them. For one day it could be us. And now to the rest of the service.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. CHURCH HALLWAY. -- CONTINUOUS

Mary leaves and Mama follows her into the hall.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Mary?

MARY ROSSI

(turning)

Lydia?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Interesting sermon, don't you think? He was talking about you?

MARY ROSSI

Did you really need to ask?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

(looking at coat)

Where are you going?

MARY ROSSI

I'm leaving. I just came to see him for the last time. Did you think he saw me?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I don't know. He's always been professional.

(walking to her)

Mary, I wish you luck. You're a good woman. You just made the wrong choice.

MARY ROSSI

Right choice, wrong man. Thank you, Lydia.

Mama hears activity in the church.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You better go. You don't want him to see you.

The two women hug and Mary runs out as Father Walker enters the hall.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Was that Mary?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

You saw her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Her coat stands out.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

Yes, that was her.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Was she leaving?

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

For good, John. It's over.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

It will never be over, Mama. Not as long as I stay human.

He puts his arm around her waist.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

All we can do is wish her well.

MAMA-LYDIA LANE

I'll go make lunch.

FATHER JOHN WALKER

Not today. Give me a few minutes and I'm taking YOU out to lunch. You're STILL my favorite lady.

The crowd comes and engulfs him. Mama walks off.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. EXPRESSWAY. DAY. -- MOMENTS LATER

Mary is driving and exits off. She looks at a sign as she leaves. It reads "You are leaving Seattle. Hope you enjoyed your stay. Come back again."

MARY ROSSI

Good-bye, John.

She keeps driving as her car gradually disappears.

FADE OUT:


End file.
